Akademia Wonderbolts/Transkrypt
:Rarity: napój :Pinkie Pie: Uuu, no niech ten listonosz wreszcie tu przyjdzie! Nie wytrzymam! Tak bardzo chciałabym już wiedzieć, czy Rainbow Dash się dostała! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, jesteś bardziej spięta niż Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Nie, ja jestem całkiem wyluzowana. Gdy będę już w tej Akademii Wonderbolts… :Pinkie Pie: Jeśli, i o ile się dostaniesz! Nie zapesz! :Rainbow Dash: Spokojnie Pinkie, to jest pewne. :Pinkie Pie: Nie zapesz! :Applejack: Konkurencję w Ponyville ma znikomą. :Rainbow Dash: W Ponyville? Mam znakomitą konkurencję w całej Equestriisic. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby uczynili mnie członkiem Wonderbolts już pierwszego dnia. :Listonosz: List do panny Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Nie przyjęli mnie. :Pinkie Pie: sapie :Rainbow Dash: Żarcik! się Ale łatwo was nabrać! Wiadomo było, że mnie przyjmą. :Pinkie Pie: Och, tak ci baarrrdzooooo gratuluję! :Rainbow Dash: Ee, dzięks. Pinkie Pie? Wiesz, będę musiała już lecieć. :Pinkie Pie: Jasne, spoko! :Rainbow Dash: Im prędzej dotrę, tym szybciej im się zaprezentuję! Widzimy się za tydzień! :Applejack: Szczęścia! :Rainbow Dash: I tak je mam! :Pinkie Pie: TYLKO CZĘSTO PISZ!!! echo Myślicie że słyszała? :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Lektor: Akademia Wonderbolts :Rainbow Dash: Pięknie! Idealna szkoła dla mnie! :Spitfire: No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Wydaje wam się, że nadajecie się na jednego z nas, tak? :Rekruci: Tak jest! :Spitfire: Że wasze miejsce jest w elitarnej jednostce? :Rekruci: Tak jest! :Spitfire: Ach tak, w takim razie słuchajcie… Otóż nie! Gdybyście rzeczywiście byli tak świetni, to już byście należeli do Wonderbolts! Masz się mała za jakieś cudo? :Cloudchaser: Ani trochę. :Spitfire: Bulka Bicepsa I ty chcesz latać? Rainbow Dash A ty, na moje oko, nie wytrzymasz warunków! Zrezygnujesz po pierwszym dniu! :Rainbow Dash: O nie! Ja się nie poddaję! :Spitfire: Ha. A ty, mała? Wiatr cię zniesie nim dotrzesz do pierwszej chorągiewki. :Lightning Dust: Sprawdźmy się. :Spitfire: Słucham? :Lightning Dust: Chętnie pokażę co potrafię. :Spitfire: Ach. Chcesz dostać szansę, żeby się popisać? :Lightning Dust: Tak jest! :Spitfire: Dobrze, masz tę szansę. Lecicie pięćset okrążeń! Wszyściutcy! :jęki :Spitfire: Już! gwiżdże :kaszlenie :Spitfire: Czterysta dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć! :Rainbow Dash: A zatem jeszcze jedno! :Lightning Dust: Dobra! :Spitfire: I pięćset! :pisk :Spitfire: Nieźle, jak na dwie nowicjuszki. :Lightning Dust: Jestem Lightning Dust. :Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Dash! :Lightning Dust: Pójdziemy razem coś przegryźć? :Rainbow Dash: Bardzo chętnie. :Applejack: Pinkie Pie, nie minął jeszcze dzień od wyjazdu Rainbow Dash. Pozwól jej się tam najpierw zadomowić. Chodź, zobaczymy co porabia Twilight. Księżniczka zleciła jej opracowanie nowych zaklęć! :Pinkie Pie: Nowe zaklęcia, tak? Dobrze. Stój! Jeśli nie będzie mnie tu, gdy przyjdzie list od Rainbow Dash, nie będę mogła go przeczytać. Jeśli nie przeczytam go od razu, nie będę mogła jej od razu odpisać. Jeśli nie odpiszę jej od razu, pomyśli, że nie dostałam od niej listu. Może się martwi, że się zgubił? Jeśli się będzie martwiła, to się nie skupi na ćwiczeniach i źle jej pójdzie nauka. Jeśli źle jej pójdzie nauka, wyrzucą ją z akademii. Jeśli wyrzucą ją z akademii, to nigdy nie będzie należała do Wonderbolts, a jeśli do tego dojdzie, to pokrzyżuję jej plany i marzenia! I będzie to… moja… wina! :Applejack: Zatem, innymi słowy, wolisz czekać przy skrzynce. :Pinkie Pie: Tak! :Applejack: Jak sobie chcesz. :Spitfire: Wonderbolts to najszybsze i najlepsze pegazy na świecie. Oczywiście zdarzają się upadki, lecz potrafimy bardzo szybko się po nich pozbierać. To… jest Kręcidło. Wywołuje duże i bardzo silne zawroty głowy. Waszym zadaniem jest jak najszybciej wrócić do pionu i prostego kursu. Co więcej, oczekujemy także gładkiego lądowania. Kto pierwszy? Ty! Proszę. :Flowershine: Ja? przełyka :Spitfire: Już! Gotowa? :Flowershine: Tak jest! :Spitfire: Start! :obroty :Spitfire: Wypuścić! :Flowershine: stęka :Spitfire: Oach, piętnaście sekund. Przyzwoicie, choć nie jest to wynik godny zachwytu. Następny? Świetnie, Rainbow Dash. No, pokaż nam się. :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! :Spitfire: Uwaga, start! obroty Wypuścić! Sześć sekund! Pobiła rekord akademii! :Flowershine: Jakbyś to robiła od dziecka. :Rainbow Dash: Każdą sztuczkę mam w jednym palcu. :Spitfire: Dobra Lightning Dust, teraz ty. :Lightning Dust: Jeśli mogę, poproszę o ustawienie maksymalnej prędkości. Lubię bić rekordy! :Spitfire: Wiesz o co prosisz? :Lightning Dust: Tak jest. :Spitfire: Dobrze, sama tego chciałaś. obroty Wypuścić! Sześć sekund przecinek pięć. Nieźle. :Rainbow Dash i Lightning Dust: Brawo!/Piątka!sic :Spitfire: Następny! :Rainbow Dash: Nikt, poza nami, nie zbliżył się do sześciu sekund. :Lightning Dust: Powinni od razu przyjąć nas do Wonderbolts. :Rainbow Dash: Oczywiście. chichocze :Spitfire: Uwaga! Do pozostałych ćwiczeń będziecie dobrani w pary. Jutro rano wywieszę listę. Wyznaczę kto będzie liderem, a kto skrzydłowym. Szczęścia. :Lightning Dust: My szczęścia mamy w bród. :Rainbow Dash: Tak. :Rainbow Dash: No, ciekawe która szczęściara będzie moim skrzydłowym? Co? :Cloudchaser: Ee, idź lepiej przeczytaj listę. :Rainbow Dash: Hę? Co? Ja s… skrzydłową? :Lightning Dust: Jesteśmy w parze! To super, prawda? :Rainbow Dash: Przepraszam, mogę na chwilę? :Spitfire: Czego chcesz, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: Miałam najlepszy czas na Kręcidle! Tylko sześć sekund! :Spitfire: I? :Rainbow Dash: A wyznacza mnie pani na skrzydłową!? :Spitfire: Ty i Lightning Dust będziecie razem niedoścignione. Nie uważasz, że świetny z was team? :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! To znaczy, nie jest! To znaczy… będziemy niedoścignione. Tak jest. :Spitfire: A więc w czym problem? :Rainbow Dash: Uważam, że powinnam być liderką i już. :Spitfire: A ja uważam, że Lightning Dust jest zdecydowanie od ciebie ambitniejsza, dlatego ona jest liderką. Rozumiesz? :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest. :Spitfire: Dobrze. :Spitfire: Dzisiejsze ćwiczenie, to pościg za chorągiewką. Drużyny mamy dwie: czerwoną i niebieską. Kto zdobędzie więcej chorągiewek w kolorze oponenta, wygra. :okrzyki :Flowershine: Jeju, czeka nas super zabawa! :Spitfire: Kto sądzi, że czeka go zabawa, niestety się rozczaruje. To poważny trening! To nie są wakacje! Liderzy i skrzydłowi muszą współpracować. Para, która nie będzie działać razem, zostanie zdyskwalifikowana. Rozumiemy się? :Rekruci: Tak jest! :Spitfire: A zatem, start! gwiżdże :Lightning Dust: Gotowa zaszaleć? :Rainbow Dash: Gotowa. :Lightning Dust: Widziałaś chorągiewkę? :Rainbow Dash: Jeszcze nie. O, patrz, jest! :Lightning Dust: Brawo! :Rainbow Dash: Zwolnijmy, co? To za duża prędkość, nawet jak na nas dwie. :Lightning Dust: Ee. :Rainbow Dash: Au! :Spitfire: Lightning Dust i Rainbow Dash mają chorągiewkę! :Lightning Dust: Chodźmy szukać dalej! :Rainbow Dash: Ee, jasne, już. Daj mi chwilkę. :Lightning Dust: Nic ci nie jest. :Rainbow Dash: Tak, oczywiście. stęka :Pinkie Pie: chrapiesapie :Rarity: A ta dalej czeka. :Fluttershy: Szkoda, że nie możemy jej pomóc. :Pinkie Pie: Co? Jedyne, co by mi teraz pomogło to list od Rainbow Dash! Minęły już trzy dni. Założę się, że biedaczka zapomniała już jak się nazywamy i na pewno zapomniała jak wyglądamy! „Pinkie Pie? Pierwsze słyszę o Pinkie Pie! Kto to jest Pinkie Pie?” :Twilight Sparkle: Skoro tak się martwisz, to sama napisz do niej pierwsza. :Pinkie Pie: No tak! Doskonały pomysł! :Fluttershy, Rarity, i Applejack: z ulgą :Pinkie Pie: Chwila, chyba mam jeszcze lepszy pomysł! Proponuję wysłać Rainbow Dash specjalną paczkę. No wiesz, żeby o nas nie zapomniała. Chociaż, marne szanse; to już się pewnie stało, ale może spróbujemy odświeżyć jej pamięć? :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, jestem przekonana, że Rainbow Dash wciąż pamięta nasze twarze i imiona, ale pomysł wysłania jej paczki bardzo mi się podoba. :Pinkie Pie: A więc postanowione: wysyłamy paczkę! Nie, zaraz; to wszystko na nic! :Applejack: Jak to? :Pinkie Pie: Co, jeśli paczka zaginie gdzieś po drodze? Co, jeśli paczkę niechcący dostanie ktoś inny, i ten ktoś inny sobie o nas przypomni zamiast niej, i ten ktoś zostanie naszą przyjaciółką? Wtedy Rainbow Dash nie będzie wiedziała, że miała przyjaciółki i że o nich zapomniała! :Applejack: Czy ktoś tu w ogóle ją rozumie? :Fluttershy, Twilight i Rarity: zaprzeczają. :Pinkie Pie: Mam pomysł! Pojedziemy do Rainbow Dash i same dostarczymy tę paczkę. :Rarity: Chętnie się przejadę. :Twilight Sparkle: Ja też! :Applejack: Wchodzę w to! :Fluttershy: I ja też. :Pinkie Pie: I ja też! Tylko nie panikujcie, jeśli z początku nas nie pozna. Odzyskanie pamięci może zająć trochę czasu. :fanfary :Spitfire: Dzisiaj poćwiczymy podniebny tor przeszkód. Zadanie ma na celu sprawdzić umiejętność latania precyzyjnego w bardzo trudnych warunkach. Nie myślcie o pierwszym miejscu; to nie wyścig. Proszę zająć pozycje startowe! gwiżdże :Lightning Dust: Ech! Czemu one się tak wloką? Do luftu! Nie mogę ich wyprzedzić! :Rainbow Dash: Nie przejmuj się! I tak lepiej wychodzi nam lot synchroniczny i znamy lepsze zwody! :Lightning Dust: W sumie tak. Nie mogę, są wolne jak ślimaki! Boją się deszczyku? Teraz mamy okazje je wyprzedzić! :krzyki :Spitfire: Nieźle! I znów pobiły rekord! Dobrze zrobiłam, zestawiając was w parę. Reszta, jak widzę, ma kłopoty z lataniem precyzyjnym. Skoczę, pomogę im się pozbierać. A wy możecie już się odmeldować. :Lightning Dust: Tak jest! :Rainbow Dash: Dziękujemy. Ee, Lightning Dust? Następnym razem nie róbmy innym drużynom takich numerów. :Lightning Dust: Hej, nie śpij, bo przegrasz! A zresztą, Wonderbolts słyną z tego, że nie dają się wykołować. Widziałaś kadetów na Kręcidle! Powinni więcej ćwiczyć. To raczej nie nasza wina, że jesteśmy o tyle lepsze od pozostałych! Nie każdemu pisane jest należeć do elity. Wonderbolts to tylko najlepsi! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, pewnie masz rację. :Lightning Dust: Oczywiście że mam! A teraz zjedzmy coś! Zgłodniałam od tego bycia najlepszą! :gwizdek :Bulk Biceps: stęka :Lightning Dust: Rainbow Dash, mam pomysł jak raz na zawsze rozprawić się z konkurencją. :Rainbow Dash: Ee, raczej nikt nam nie zagraża. :Lightning Dust: Wchodzisz w to, czy nie? :Spitfire: wspomnieniach Rainbow Lightning Dust jest zdecydowanie od ciebie ambitniejsza, dlatego ona jest liderką. :Rainbow Dash: Wchodzę w to! :Lightning Dust: To rób to co ja! tornado Straciłam panowanie! :Applejack: O nie, tornado! :Twilight Sparkle: Trzymajcie się! :Rainbow Dash: Nieeeee! :Główna piątka: krzyczy :Rainbow Dash: Nic wam się nie stało? :Rarity, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy: zaprzeczają :Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie! :Pinkie Pie: Nie… zapomniałaś mnie! :Rainbow Dash: No… jak mogłabym cię zapomnieć? Ale co wy tu właściwie robicie? :Applejack: Chciałyśmy dostarczyć wam paczkę. Nie sądziłyśmy, że aż takie groźne są te wasze ćwiczenia. :Lightning Dust: Było super! :Rainbow Dash: Super? Moje przyjaciółki mogły solidnie ucierpieć! :Lightning Dust: Może, ale nic się nie stało, tak? Bo chmurom to wręcz przeciwnie. Dzięki naszemu tornadu wszystkie się rozdmuchały. Naszym kolegom rozpędzenie chmur zajęłoby pewnie wiele tygodni. :Rainbow Dash: Piątka? Żartujesz? Przez ciebie zraniłam skrzydło. Połowa naszej grupy przez te wygłupy wypadła z kursu. Wywołałaś trąbę powietrzną, przez którą mogły zginąć moje przyjaciółki. :Lightning Dust: Tak, i? :Rainbow Dash: I, rozumiem, że chcesz być najlepsza; ja też chcę, ale źle się do tego zabierasz. :Lightning Dust: Wonderbolts chyba się z tobą nie zgodzą. W końcu to ja zostałam liderką naszej pary, a ty tylko skrzydłową. :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Racja. To prawda. :Spitfire: Obyś miała coś pilnego; powinnaś rozganiać chmury ze swoją partnerką. :Rainbow Dash: Zadanie wykonane. :Spitfire: Naprawdę? To byłby rekord akademii! Jak to zrobiłyście? :Rainbow Dash: Ja właśnie w tej sprawie: Lightning Dust posłużyła się tornadem. :Spitfire: Wydaje się to trochę przesadzony środek, ale wynik macie niezły, czyli taktyka się opłaciła. :Rainbow Dash: Przez tę taktykę omal nie zginęły moje przyjaciółki! Nie chcę być bezczelna, ale dostrzegam różnicę między zdrowymi ambicjami, a działaniem po trupach! Czy za nieprzebieranie w środkach dostaje się tu nagrody? Czy Wonderbolts tak postępują? To ja nie chcę do nich należeć! :Spitfire: Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? :Rainbow Dash: Rezygnuję. :Applejack: Co zrobiłaś?! :Rarity: Przecież marzyłaś o tej szkole! :Rainbow Dash: Już nie marzę. :Twilight Sparkle: Współczuję, Rainbow Dash. Wiem, jakie to dla ciebie przykre. :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Jak śmiesz wychodzić ode mnie, nie dając mi szansy na odpowiedź! Do Wonderbolts mogą należeć tylko najlepsze pegazy Equestrii. Masz rację: Wysokie wyniki nie są osiągane kosztem innych kucyków. Nie może być to chora ambicja, a właściwa i budująca motywacja. Udowodniłaś, że potrafisz dokonać wyboru. Twoje miejsce nie jest na pozycji skrzydłowego. Jesteś liderem! :Rainbow Dash: Oretyoretyoretyoretyoretyrety. :Spitfire: A teraz w górę i dwadzieścia okrążeń! :Rainbow Dash: Tak jest! :Pinkie Pie: Stój! Zapomniałaś otworzyć superpaczkę od nas! :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Wonderbolts Academy Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu